Strange Manifestation
by Laateedoe
Summary: Something strange is affecting the occupants of the Starship Enterprise. Follow Mr. Spock and James T. Kirk as they try to solve this strange mystery. Chapter 2 now up! Chapter 3 is on the way! Kinda.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: Well, let me just start off by saying that this is my very first fan fiction. Never actually thought that I'd ever write one quite honestly. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy it to some extent. I like to think that it's all right. Ya know, not too shabby, heh. Well anyways, I really do hope you all like it and come back for more. Well, that is to say, if people actually like the story then there will be more.**

**Oh! I almost forgot. Ahem. I do not own anything that has to do in one way or another with Star Trek, yadda yadda yadda, I do not, I repeat, do not make any profit off of this story, blah blah blah, I do, however, own the plot of the story, yak yak yak. There. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Starship Enterprise was in its usual state of abundance. All the members were in excellent health, the Sick Bay way nearly empty, Captain James Tiberius Kirk had a smile on his face, and even Second in Command; First Officer Mr. Spock had a spring in his step. Most definitely not your typical Star Trek episode. Though no one, not even the main characters, seemed to be aware of this strange manifestation of happy thoughts and emotions. Actually, one main character DID seem to be aware of this strange set up, and this main character was none other than Captain James T. Kirk. Well, that is to say, he was somewhat aware. It was more or less all in his subconscious, and every time that wonderful part of his brain that he was mostly never aware of tried to speak up, he would swat it away, as if it were no more than a Klingon.

"Captains Log, Star Date 3842.4. The, Starship Enterprise seems to have been doing, oddly well these past, few day or so."

Captain Kirk took a moment to look around the Bridge and admire his wonderful crew and Ship. As he was doing so he gave a warm smile. A warm smile that could only say, "I love my Starship Enterprise so much that if she were in flesh and blood I would marry her in a second, Vulcan time."

"I can't quite understand, WHY, per se but I'm not one to complain. Are you Mr. Spock?"

Kirk swiveled his chair to the right in a lazy manner to face Spock while addressing him. Both the Captain and the Half Vulcan First Officer seemed to be unaware that the Captains Log was still recording every word Kirk was saying, even what his First Officer had to say, who walked over to the Captain to give his answer.

"Quite on the contrary, Captain." Make that TWO main characters who seem to be aware of the strange set upped situation.

"Oh?" was all Kirk could seem to say. He was just in such a darn good mood. Though, now that he stared to think about it, it was a... bit odd. His subconscious started to speak up, but Kirk just swatted it away yet again, not wanting to leave these feelings of complete and utter contentment.

"You do not find it a bit strange Captain-"

"Call me, Jim, Mr. Spock. Rank is nothing compared to friendship." He gave a lazy grin.

Spock raised his one famous up swept eyebrow. "Very well. You do not find it a bit strange, Jim..."

Spock stopped for a moment, just for good measure. Kirk waved a hand as if to say "Go one, buddy pal, we've got all the time in the galaxy."

Spock continued when he saw the gesture, "...that all the occupants, even I, of The Starship Enterprise, seem to have what you would refer to as, 'a spring in their step?'"

"'A spring, in their STEP,' you say. No," Kirk raised his eyebrows, tilted his head, and then gave it a bit of a shake as if saying "not really." Then something Spock had said a few seconds prior made Kirk do a double take.

"You Mr. Spock? With a SPRING in your step?" Kirk gave a subtle toothy grin that was brighter than any star they had ever encountered. Literally. "I must be dreaming."

"I do not believe so Captain. You are in reality as much as I am at this moment."

Kirk started to think again. Except this time, his subconscious turned in to his regular conscious. Now that he seemed to be more in this, reality Spock talked of, he turned his head away from Spock as if distracted by a sudden thought, and gave a bit of a frown to the Main Screen.

"Hm, you seem to be quite right Mr. Spock," Kirk shifted his gaze to Spock while saying, "as always," then looked away and swiftly got up to go to the Turbo Lift.

"Mr. Spock, I am leaving you in charge for the present. I am going to go, exploring, so to speak, see who else is affected."

"I would advise you to be careful Captain," was what Spock said while he started to sit in the Command Chair.

Kirk stood facing the doors of the Turbo Lift for a moment so he could try to wipe off the grin that was forming on his lips. Once he got that under control, he faced Spock once again.

"Why is that, Mr. Spock?

Spock swiveled his chair to face Jim.

"Because Captain, I too, have done some recent observations. What ever is causing the people of the ship to act in this manner is not affecting everyone in the same fashion."

"Specify, Mr. Spock."

"Everyone on this Ship is experiencing some form of happiness. You, for example, are, or should I say, were, very easily content, but someone else may feel overjoyed. That is why I tell you to be careful Captain. Because those who are in this overjoyed state can not seem to keep control of their actions, and will try to attempt tasks of sorts that they would not normally do if they were in a regular state of mind. They may easily endanger any whom they are in contact with. Even themselves."

Kirk took a moment to think about what Spock said.

"Thank you Mr. Spock. I will most definitely bare all this in mind." At that point all contentment was gone, and he was back to his, regular state of mind, as Spock put it. He once again faced the doors to the Turbo Lift, and they obediently opened for him. When the doors closed he let the worry seep into his face.

"Sick Bay," was what he told the controls. He needed to make sure Bones was all right. Maybe Kirk could snap him out of... whatever it was he was in. He wasn't sure if he could, but it was worth it for Bones.

When the Turbo Lift doors opened to his destination, he swiftly walked out and headed to the good doctor. He pressed the income so he could be let in.

McCoy's voice sounded, though it wasn't in that usual manner of seriousness, or agitation even. It was... as if he was refraining himself from letting this emotion, of pure bliss, from getting too out of control, though failing miserably. As if controlling, or attempting to at least, this unbearable laughter which had no reason or sense, and no end.

"Jim boy, is that you? If it is I got a joke to tell ya! A cow, a farmer, and a rabbi walk into a bar-"

"Bones, open up these doors so I can come in, then you will tell me this, joke of yours." Kirk tried to mask the worry in his voice by sounding as friendly and happy go lucky as he was capable. The doors to Sick Bay opened up, and he entered as fast as his legs could take him.

Kirk found Dr. Leonard McCoy lying on top of one of the Sick Bay beds. He was staring up at the ceiling with his arms stretched out in the same direction. When he heard Kirk enter, he started to sit up as if he were Frankenstein's monster. Bones was trying his very hardest not to laugh uncontrollably by biting on his bottom lip. But when he started talking, it was with a huge toothy grin, partially from being in the state he was in, and partially because of being on the verge of madness.

"You ready for that joke now Jim boy?"

Kirk thought that maybe he should just let Bones tell the joke, for the sake of getting it out of his system, anyways.

"All right Bones, I'm all ears."

At that precise moment, Bones let his control fall and started a laughing fit.

"'All ears?!' Jim boy! Who's the one telling the jokes here, me er you? Ha! 'all ears.' Ya know, you shoulda became a comedian, Jim, you know that?"

Kirk really needed Bones to calm down, or who knew what would happen. Kirk started thinking back to Spock's words.

_"...those who are in this overjoyed state can not seem to keep control of their actions, and will try to attempt tasks of sorts that they would not normally do if they were in a regular state of mind. They may easily endanger any whom they are in contact with. Even themselves."_

It was the last part that scared Jim the most. Bones was on the verge of hurting himself without even knowing it. If Jim could only...

_If I could just get a hold of that hypo over there, just to knock him out, even for an hour..._

While Jim was thinking this over, he wasn't fully aware that Bones started his joke, and only started listening to it at the punch line.

"- and that's when the rabbi said, 'Of course I'll bless yer cow! Make him nice an' kosher!'" And after the punch line, which Jim quite honestly didn't understand, and didn't think he would have even if he did listen to the whole joke, was when Bones went into another fit of laughter. Even worse than before. Jim took this as a moment to quickly grab the hypo, which he knew was a sedative from its intricate illusive color, put it to the side of McCoy's neck, and released its contents into his blood stream.

The effects were almost instantaneous. McCoy's laughter died off within a matter of seconds, and he fell off the Sick Bay bed. Jim caught him just before he made contact with the floor. Before passing out, he gave Jim a look of apology and sadness. Jim felt a familiar lump in his throat and a pain in his chest. That's when McCoy, while still looking up at Jim, said in a soft, heart felt voice, "Jim... what have I done?"

And then he was out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes: Okay people, chapter 2 is finally up! Sorry if it took a bit of time. This was my third attempt at writing the chapter until I felt somewhat satisfied. I hope it's all right. As I have said before, I'd like to think it is. Anyhow, enjoy and let me know what you think! Might leave an extra note at the bottom. Ya know, just a little reminder.**

**Oh! And the same thing about not owning this and that and not making money off of this but the basic plot still being my own still applies.**

**Happy reading!  
**

* * *

"Spock to Medical Bay."

Spock figured out of all the places in the Ship to go "exploring," Jim would undoubtedly head first to Medical Bay to check up on the good doctor. It was only logical.

"Yes Mr. Spock, I'm here."

"How is the Doctor Captain?"

There was a moment of silence.

"He was… a bit infected, so to speak. Quite infected actually. He was practically on the verge of insanity"

Spock refrained from making any comment on the matter of Doctor McCoy's madness.

"I was forced to give him a sedative. Except…"

James Kirk trailed off his current train of thought. He didn't understand what Bones could mean by "What have I done?" Jim knew well enough that the good doctor wouldn't even hurt a fly. Well, that is to say if it weren't buzzing in his face, because if it were, that would be a different matter all together. Spock snapped Kirk back in to the present time.

"Except what Captain?"

Kirk tried to organize his thoughts some before continuing. He took in a hesitant breath of air, and then decided that it would be better to speak to Spock face to face.

"On second thought Mr. Spock, I'd rather we speak in person. Kirk out."

Spock realized that the current situation was a bit more serious than anticipated. After Jim ended the conversation, Spock decided to put his attention to something else.

"Mr. Sulu, please specify in how much longer we will be entering earth's atmosphere."

"Approximately six point three hours sir."

Right about then was when the doors to the Turbo Lift opened up only to reveal Captain Kirk and Mr. Scott. Jim started to walk towards Spock rather impatiently while Scotty tailed along just behind.

Spock sensed his Captains urgency and got up to face him. When Kirk reached Spock, he quickly turned around to face Mr. Scott.

"Scotty, I'm leaving you in charge of the Bridge. Mr. Spock, come with me."

Spock glanced over at Mr. Scott who had a rather perplexed expression of his face. Spock assumed that Jim didn't bother explaining anything to him.

"Yes Captain."

Both him and the Captain headed for the doors of the Turbo Lift. When the doors closed behind them, Kirk set the destination for Sick Bay, and then let his words flow out.

"You have absolutely no idea Spock. If you would have just seen him… I've never seen him like that before. I don't think I can explain it anymore than that. But the moment I gave him the hypo, all of those, 'symptoms' just went away, and just before Spock, just before he past out, he looked at me as if I had just told him the worst possible thing since the creation of man. And then he said 'what have I done.' What in the name of Starfleet could that possibly mean?"

Jim leaned his shoulder on the interior of the Turbo Lift and just stared out into nothingness with a sigh.

"I just can't seem to get that look he gave me out of my head. I don't believe it will be going anywhere anytime soon, I'll tell you that much. But if you had just seen that look in his eyes Spock, I'm sure you would feel the same way."

Spock glanced at the floor and put his hands behind his back when he started to respond.

"To 'feel' is highly unlikely in my case Captain. You of all humans should know this bit of information by now."

Kirk swiftly turned his head to face Spock with an amused grin playing on his lips.

"Yes well, another bit of information that I also happen to know is that you are half human Spock. It would be only natural of you to feel something."

"And seeing that I have not seen what you have seen Captain, feeling would be simply illogical."

Jim raised an eyebrow in a very Spock like manner and forced his mouth to keep straight.

"Touché Mr. Spock."

Just as the conversation ended was when the Turbo Lift came to a complete stop and opened its doors. Kirk rushed through the halls of the Enterprise while Spock followed only a couple of feet behind. When they finally made it to the Medical Bay entrance, Nurse Chapel let them in.

Kirk rushed over to Bones to see how he was holding up.

"Tell me, how is he?"

He wasn't talking to anyone in specific. He just needed someone to tell him that Bones was going to be all right. Nurse Chapel went over to the other side of Doctor McCoy's bed and looked over it to check on his vitals.

"Well, before his heart was practically racing like there was no tomorrow, but it seems to have calmed down, as has everything else. At this point all he really needs is to rest."

Kirk nodded his head in agreement.

"Thank you Nurse Chapel, you may leave now."

She gave both her Captain and First Officer, (though her eyes lingered on Spock for just a second too long,) a nod of farewell and left.

Spock looked down at the good doctor for a moment. He then put his hands behind his back, looked down at the floor, and started to pace around the room. Kirk looked over curiously at Spock.

"Is there something the matter Spock?"

Spock stopped his pacing and looked up at Jim, a small tilt in the angle of his head. He glanced at the floor one more time, and then looked at Jim straight on.

"Directly before the doctor fell into unconsciousness, you mentioned that he said something."

"Yes, he said something along the lines of 'what have I done.'"

The half Vulcan First Officer started to thinking again, choosing his word carefully.

"I have a theory Captain."

Kirk let his feelings of relief and curiosity show on his face.

"Well let's hear it Mr. Spock."

Spock only stared at his Captain for a few moments, quickly organizing his thoughts before continuing.

"When Doctor McCoy said these word, I can not help but… feel, if you will Captain, that he said them with guilt. Almost as if he felt he was the one to blame for these current events."

From what Spock said, it was as if something clicked within Jim's brain. He didn't quite understand why he didn't see it before and wished that he saw it sooner. But before he could put his thoughts in action, he and Mr. Spock had to scour the Ship to find more affected crew members, before something worse than what happened to Bones could take place.**

* * *

**

**Authors Notes: Said I'd give a little reminder at the end! If ya want, review. Only constructive criticism. Not regular criticism. Listen, I know you probably read this like, all the time, but reviews really do make my day. They make me feel good about what I'm writing and make me want to write more and not disappoint.**

**Oh, and sorry 'bout the little cliff hanger-ish thing. Suspenseful, no?  
**


End file.
